Love What You Hate
by puppyangel7
Summary: Bonnie is struggling with how she feels about Kol and she feels all alone. Kol senses that Bonnie is denying her feelings and that only makes him angry so he starts bothering her. Meanwhile, Damon is intrigued as to what is going on and tries to help the only way he knows how. It is a Kol/ Bonnie / Damon triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Disappointment and frustration do not even begin to sum up what I felt last week. Anyway, I just wrote this on a whim and decided I should share. **

Damon was in his room, listening to Elena talk about her day with Stefan, who had decided he didn't want to go school that day, because he had not written an essay for his English class.

"So, Bonnie wasn't in school today?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah and you weren't either," she said and Damon heard as she hit his brother playfully on the arm.

"So, I was kind of bored today, because Caroline left early. She said she had something important to tend to. I called Bonne, but she wouldn't answer."

"She just needs space," Stefan said softly.

"Five absences though that's a lot, I'm worried about her Stefan."

"She'll be all right. She's just dealing with everything and if you want I can go and check up on her."

"Yeah, ok thanks," Elena said.

Bonnie couldn't go outside or back to school. She had made the biggest mistake of her life and she couldn't tell anyone. What was worst was that she had enjoyed every minute of it, but now it was becoming a problem because he just wouldn't stop pestering her. She never thought in a million years that she could like something she once professed to hate. She tried to think of something else entirely, but sometimes the memories would just flood back into her mind and she found herself smiling as she thought about him. If she went on this way, she was going to have to explain or people would think she was crazy. Caroline was always good at sensing when something was up so she had to make sure she acted normal. He had come by earlier that day, but she wouldn't invite him in and he made a puppy dog face that made her laugh lightly, however, she still denied him.

She tried to pay attention to the movie, she was watching, but her mind was on what happened last week. She sat on her couch Indian Style, her eyes concentrating as she watched the screen, but she gave up and clicked the TV off.

She felt frustrated because no one would understand and judge her, and she really didn't feel like explaining herself. Sleeping always made things better, and she was too lazy to go up to her bedroom, so she lay on her couch, her head on the pillow and closed her eyes and hoping that sleep would come soon, but it didn't and she saw his face. As she was dozing off, she heard the doorbell ring and she sighed in irritation as she got up. What if it was him again? She didn't want to fight with him again, so she just stood there, trying to make out the silhouette against the door.

She approached hesitantly, and fixed her hair to make herself look presentable.

She opened the door and rolled her eyes when she saw him.

"Expecting someone else Judgey?" Damon said, smiling. "Look you don't have to jump for joy when you see me, but you don't have to sulk either," Damon said smirking.

"I never expect you Damon," Bonnie countered. "What are you doing here?"

"You're missing school and I was just curious as to why. I didn't think you actually had a life," Damon shrugged.

"Just because you don't have a life Damon doesn't mean I don't have one. You call chasing Elena around a life, then why don't you continue doing that and leave me the hell alone," Bonnie said ready to close the door when Damon laughed.

"What?" Bonnie asked surprised at to why he was laughing.

"Something is different about you," Damon said softly. "I don't know what it is, but yes you've changed.

Bonnie was shocked. His words had affected her, and he didn't know by how much because she wasn't going to let it show.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him, wondering if she had changed physically and worst if Caroline could spot it just as easily as Damon.

Damon was at the Grill, drinking his seventh bourbon, missing Alaric like crazy, when in stepped Kol, who sat next to him.

"I'll have a tonic and gin," Kol said, giving Damon a cursory look.

Damon noticed that Kol wasn't his usual chipper, sardonic, mean self. He noticed how his eyes were downcast and his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else as he downed his drink.

"Women are such devils," Kol said, his glass almost falling, but with his quick reflexes he caught it. "The more powerful they are the crueler," he said, looking to Damon for approval, who nodded.

Kol asked for another round as he decided he would spill his guts. "My sister warned me you know, but I wouldn't listen."

Damon didn't know why he wanted to listen to what Kol was going to say. They hadn't actually started on good terms but he was compelled to know whom The Original was talking about.

"So how long did you know this girl?" Damon asked nonchalantly not wanting to seem like he was imposing. Kol smiled as fond memories graced his mind.

"I've known her for two weeks, but I feel like I've known her my whole life. I would do anything for her and now it seems she is ashamed of me," Kol said, almost falling off the stool with woe.

Bonnie walked in, and noticed Damon and Kol sitting at the bar. Quickly, she exited, but she saw Kol turn around like an animal and pin her down with his eyes. Damon turned around and saw Bonnie heading across the street.

"Bye, I have to catch up with my favorite witch," Damon said, leaving Kol to drown in his sorrow. Kol groaned as he saw Damon catch up with his lover.

"Hey Bonnie you don't have to leave on my account," he heard Damon tell her.

For the first time Bonnie wasn't leaving because of him. She looked at Damon and wondered if Kol had said anything to him.

She searched Damon's eyes for any hint that he had been told something, but she couldn't really tell. Kol needed to be close to her, and just see her eyes, so he strolled on over to where they were talking. Bonnie glanced quickly at Kol, wishing that he would just disappear.

"Thanks in there mate," Kol said to Damon.

"It was nothing," Damon said, noticing how Bonnie had gotten closer to him. He could also hear her heart beat frantically as The Original made his appearance. Bonnie was looking at the ground as Kol stared and smiled at her.

"Hello Ms. Bennett," he said casually.

"Hi umm," she hesitated.

"It's Kol," Damon said for him.

"Kol," she said, mustering up a smile as Damon noticed how she tensed. Was she afraid? Damon didn't know why and maybe because she was so close, but he placed an arm around Bonnie's shoulder and that made her stiffen even more. Kol's heart crumpled and he struggled to maintain his anger at Damon's gesture. He was about to erupt, but instead said, "I have to go." He tried to calmly walk away, but when he got to the end of the block, he broke off in a sprint. Running all the way to the mansion, he sped past his siblings and went into his room. She was killing him and she didn't even know it. Rage swept over Kol as he looked out the window. She was going to pay and Damon was also going to get it if he got in his way.

Bonnie bumped Damon's shoulder off of her. "What did you do that for?"

"Geez, I just thought I was helping. You were so scared; you looked like you saw a huge scary dog when Kol came over."

"No I wasn't."

"Hey that guy would give anyone the creeps," Damon said.

**I know it may be OOC, but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Thanks for reading.**

What Bonnie felt was just the opposite and that's what made her feel so conflicted. Kol in no way gave her the creeps, instead she was captivated by him and she just couldn't pinpoint why and that really bothered her. Damon stood there not comprehending anything that was going on, so she decided to leave, but she could hear him walking behind her.

"Look Miss Know it All, you better go to school tomorrow."

Bonnie turned around and yelled, "And why is that?"

"Because Elena is worried about you."

"Of course she is," Bonnie said, turning back around and bumped right into an old lady.

"Sorry Miss," she said. The old lady nodded and walked past her and by that time, Damon was right beside her.

"So, you going to school tomorrow?" Damon asked his right eyebrow arched high.

"Yeah whatever," she said, running away from him, but he ran after her. Breathing heavily, she decided to stop right in front of a flower shop.

"What's up?" Damon asked.

"Look, why do you even care?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I don't," he said lowly. "It's just that this better not be an everyday thing. You start missing school, and then when Elena or the others need you then you won't show up and we can't have that."

Bonnie huffed at what he had just said, but since she didn't have her powers, and if she wasn't what he deemed useless, she would've given him an aneurysm so bad that his brains would be melting out of his ears. The two were very busy narrowing their eyes at each other like in old Westerns that they didn't even realize the florist standing by them, holding a bouquet.

"Just by her some flowers," the young man with a pimply face advised Damon.

Damon and Bonnie sucked their teeth as they faced the young man. Damon had the urge to take away the bouquet and hit the young man over the head with it, so he just clenched his fists.

"So what did he do?" the guy asked Bonnie, trying to make conversation.

Bonnie just shrugged and walked away.

"Man, you really got your hands full with that one," the guy said grinning at Damon. The man's smile fell as he looked at Damon's serious expression and he went back into the shop. Damon had it with Bonnie and walked back to the boarding house.

When Bonnie arrived at her house, she saw Kol on the porch, blocking her door. Kol just couldn't stay in his room and brood, so he decided to surprise her.

"Hello darling," he said, as she walked toward him. Bonnie tried not to let her shock show as she walked up the steps.

Bonnie secretly loved nicknames and she would never tell anyone this, but anything like babe, honey and sweetheart made her feel special.

"Kol you have to stop this," she said as soon as she was face to face with him.

"No you have to stop this," Kol said, referring to how she was treating him.

"Kol," she snapped at him as he took her hand.

"So soft," he said as he held her hand.

She yanked her hand away and tried to get to her door, but he stopped her, by placing his hand on her wrist and latched on.

"Why so fussy?" he said, his eyes twinkling as he gazed into her eyes.

"I don't like vampires Kol," she said.

"I didn't like broccoli as a young boy," Kol said, laughing. "Now it's my favorite vegetable."

Bonnie tried to get her wrist out of his grasp, but he pulled her in closer to him. "That's totally different," Bonnie said. "You can't compare that to our situation."

"Oh, but you can my darling. My point is that people change and you think you are so set in your ways and then you transform. Something comes up and makes you change your mind, and you realize that you can love what you hate, or hated rather. It is when that happens that growth occurs. We are constantly evolving Bonnie."

His words stirred something in her and she hated to admit it but Kol was right. She was only eighteen and she still had a lot of growing up to do and there were going to be a lot of times when she would change her mind.

"Kol you and I we can't be together," she said simply.

"What is stopping us?" Kol said, letting her wrist go, and he lifted up her chin, so she could look at him when she rejected him. "We should try again."

"They won't understand," she said, knowing she was hurting him, but she couldn't change her mind now.

"I don't care about everyone else, I care about you," Kol said with certainty. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that he would reveal himself to someone so easily and it was freeing, yet it stung so badly.

Bonnie contemplated what he had just said. It was what she wanted to hear for so long, but not whom she expected to say it to her.

"Damon," she said and it was a Freudian slip.

Kol's eyes had fury in them as he heard the name.

"I mean Kol," she said, "You and I can't work."

Kol shook his head. "The only one that is stopping us and the reason it won't work is because you are standing in the way."

A lone tear ran down Bonnie's face and Kol reached out to wipe it away, but she turned her face away.

Resentment seeped into Kol as he turned his humanity off; the humanity that the witch rekindled only a fortnight ago.

"I don't understand why you are acting this way," Kol said curtly.

Bonnie didn't want to talk about this anymore and the pressure was getting to her as Kol stood there waiting for more of an explanation than the one she'd given him. She felt like she wanted to throw up as he looked at her intensely, yet at the same time she felt like she was going to have a heart attack as her heart ached.

"Kol, I just don't think we would be good for each other and and-''

Kol interjected, "You don't hate vampires."

"Yes I do," she said flatly.

"You don't hate Caroline do you?"

"I could never hate Caroline but that's-"

"Different," Kol finished for her, now not being to look her in the eyes. "You wouldn't want to start a scandal now would you?"

Bonnie didn't answer him and she thought she may hurt him if she said anything else.

Kol wasn't going to give up and already he was thinking about what he could do to get her back.

"You better not go to school tomorrow," he said and it sounded like a threat. "If you do, I think you'll find one of your friends missing."

"Kol don't be like that," she said.

"I could be however I want," he said and he did something that astonished her.

He opened her door, took her up by the arms and pushed her through the threshold. He did it so fast because he would've regretted doing to her the malicious thought that just crossed his mind. He went back to the mansion to find Klaus sitting on his couch, sketching a picture of a horse.

"Hey you want to join me for a drink?" Klaus asked him.

"Brother not tonight."

* * *

Bonnie lay in her bed, thinking about all the fun that she and Kol had had two weeks ago and how long ago that seemed to be. She couldn't believe Kol had threatened her, and she needed to stand up to him, she knew that, but the fact that he was an Original made everything more difficult. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the honking coming from outside her house.

"Bonnie, Stefan knows you're in there," she heard Elena shout.

She then her doorbell ring and at the same time her cell phone started to ring. She was going to stay in her house, she wouldn't risk it and suddenly all the noises started to make her feel like she was going mad. The honking, the doorbell, the ringing, the honking, the doorbell, the ringing and she just closed her eyes but that was no good, because she instantly saw Kol's face. She remembered the way he had winked at her when they first met. She reflected on how flirty he had been, how polite and funny he was as he said tonic and gin, when he knew full well it should be gin and tonic. She heard the car drive away and she sighed with relief. An hour later she heard the doorbell ring again and wondered who it could be.

**I don't normally update so frequently, but I guess there is a strong muse for this story. I know I have to update the others and I am working on it. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving and I just want to say that I'm thankful to all you for reading my stories and I really appreciate all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.**

Bonnie opened the door to find Damon, with his arms crossed over his chest and a stern expression gracing his face.

"I thought I told you to go to school."

"Sorry dad, but I can do whatever I want," she told Damon.

"You know, I never pegged you for a truant, so what's up?"

"Nothing is up," she told Damon with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's not true. I wasn't born yesterday you know," Damon said, coming as close to the threshold as he could.

"Well-," Bonnie was going to respond when she saw Kol across the street. "I think you should mind your own business," she said, and closed the door in his face.

Damon was livid as he walked away, but he wouldn't voice his opinion. He thought that Bonnie was planning something but he didn't have any idea what that was. When he got to the Boarding House, Elena and Stefan looked at him with questioning expressions.

He shrugged. "She said she was a little under the weather," he lied.

* * *

"That's my girl," Kol said, laughing as he made his way onto her porch. "Well, I see you've listened to me."

"I didn't have much of a choice. Kol I have to go to school tomorrow though, I have to hand in a paper," Bonnie sighed.

"Fine go tomorrow, but what are we going to do today?"

"Let me stay home," she pleaded.

"All your friends are at school, so let's have some fun."

Bonnie got into Kol's car, and he turned on the radio and occasionally glanced at Bonnie, while she looked out the window.

Kol knew she was pretending to be uninterested, but her heart proved to be otherwise.

It was beating so rapidly that he smiled with satisfaction as he accelerated to their destination.

"I remember you saying you loved bowling." Kol said, stopping in front of a bowling alley.

* * *

"Why do we get such ugly shoes?" Kol questioned Bonnie as the man handed him some big red shoes that looked like Ronald McDonald's.

"I don't know," Bonnie said, tying her shoe laces to her garbage green shoes.

"So let's play." Kol said, looking at all the different colored balls.

"Ok pick a ball and then you just roll it down the lane and try to knock down as many pins as you can. Knock them all down and it's a strike. At the end, whoever has the most points wins. A perfect score is three hundred."

Kol smiled and then shook his head. "Bonnie, I know how to play this game is so old."

"Go ahead and try it then," she said, finding herself ready to play.

Kol chose a green ball. "To match your beautiful eyes," he said.

"You're putting your fingers in the wrong holes." They both smiled at what she said. Bonnie helped him put his fingers in the right places and he rolled it into the lane.

Bonnie found herself grinning at how he chose to do it, which was pretty funny. "You did it the girly way" she said, as they both watched the ball roll toward the center and then sway left, knocking down two bowling pins.

"You can try again and then it's my turn."

Kol put his face close to the chute.

"Don't do that," Bonnie said, tugging him by the shoulder. "You could get hurt."

Kol and Bonnie shared a knowing look, but he moved to appease her and he was very delighted as the ball came up from the chute.

Kol stopped, holding his ball, and he watched as a boy close to them, rolled a red ball down the lane. The ball hit the railing and went toward the middle, knocking down five pins.

"Hey, Bonnie," Kol said agitated, "how come we don't have those railings?"

"Because it's so much better to play without boundaries," she said, casting him a look that was a mixture of mischievousness and feign innocence.

Kol winked at her. "About that my darling you're so right."

Kol decided he was going to cheat and he passed that black line, but before he knew it, he was skidding across the grease and headed toward the pins.

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie said, her mouth open in astonishment.

Kol released the ball, this time all the pins fell down and that's all he cared about. He got up, actually crawling on the lane, making his way to Bonnie unaware of everybody at the bowling alley staring at him. Bonnie couldn't stop laughing as she looked down at him; he looked like he was praying, on his knees worshipping her.

"That not how you're supposed to play," she managed to say.

"Bonnie you failed to mention that the lane had oil on it."

"I didn't think you would cross over," she said, patting his shoulders so he could get up. They continued to play, Kol getting better and trying different balls with different weights. She watched him, as he kept looking at the foul line, looking at the oil. She couldn't suppress the giggle as she thought about how he had pitched forward and almost went right in with the pins. They had been reprimanded by a worker, but Kol easily compelled him.

Bonnie won. "I let you win."

"Oh really," Bonnie said.

"Yeah it's only proper," he said.

Bonnie shook her head. "Such a sore loser."

Kol put his arm around her and kissed her cheek and noticed that she flinched, but he didn't care.

"Awww, just when I was getting to like these shoes," Kol said, handing them over.

Bonnie smiled at his pout, and found herself actually happy in the moment. She was starting to really notice him, and found that she really liked his dimpled chin, his smile, his hair, which was now falling over his forehead, yet there was something that was dangerous about him besides the fact that he was a vampire. Kol bought a bowling ball and was going to buy one for Bonnie, but after she protested, he just bought himself a shiny emerald one.

"So what now?" Kol asked her, as he opened the door to his car for her.

"Home," Bonnie said but it came out like a question.

Kol slammed the door as he got inside and said, "Darling, why are you being ungrateful? We can go anywhere and do anything, yet you still want to go home?" He placed the bowling ball in the back seat.

Bonnie ignored him and looked out the window, hating herself for having fun with him, but still she had enjoyed his company.

Kol had his own apartment a few miles away from Mystic Falls; because he said his siblings drove him up the wall, so he decided he needed a place just to get away from them. They went up to his apartment and Kol turned on the lights and Bonnie sat on the couch. The silence between them was getting to Kol that he reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned on the flat screen TV that Bonnie had helped him pick out, in fact she helped him buy most of his things for the apartment. The TV bored him, but it made him feel less lonely. The Addams Family was on, but his focus was on Bonnie.

Bonnie got startled when she turned her head and found Kol's face close to hers.

"Want something to drink darling?"

"No, I just want to go home," she said, avoiding looking into his chocolate eyes.

Kol grinned. "That's not what you said last week," he said, speeding to the kitchen.

Bonnie blushed, and tried not to look at him as he handed her a glass of Jagermeister. His fingers had grazed hers and Bonnie tried to ignore that spark that was now coursing through her body. Kol sat down beside her and downed his drink in one gulp, savoring the way it trickled down his throat. Bonnie drank some of her drink and settled it on the coffee table.

He turned to face Bonnie, his lips curving at the corners. "You know what I want and I know you want to too," Kol said with that voice, that was soft, but at the same time sultry.

Bonnie shook her head, as he came closer, but he didn't care and he leaned down and kissed her hard.

She didn't want to cave in, but his tongue was so soft and she felt like she was melting into him as he deepened the kiss, she leaned back, as he got on top her.

His hand stroked her face as they continued to kiss, his velvet tongue expertly massaging hers, as his other hand was under her t-shirt, rubbing her stomach and she started to moan, so she clutched his hair, eliciting a grunt from him as she speared her fingers in his brown locks.

From the beginning, Bonnie had stood out to Kol and he knew that he had to have her.

Bonnie stiffened as Kol placed his hand on her neck. He broke away from her and looked at her face and already he could tell she was feeling guilty for what she had done.

"What would happen if we made it public?" Kol said, waiting for her response.

"No we shouldn't," she said, sitting up.

"You're right secrecy is just more fun," Kol said, trailing kisses up her arm and she laughed a little as he imitated Gomez on the screen.

"Stop it," she said, pushing Kol's head away, because it was starting to tickle her. Kol settled in beside her, his hand caressing her shoulder as another episode started and this time they both snapped their fingers to the theme song.

"That's about your family," Bonnie joked.

"No we have a better theme song," Kol chuckled.

"You got to let me hear it sometime," she said.

"It's so easy being with you," he said, throwing her a seductive smile that made her tremble.

She was going to say she felt the same, but she just couldn't.

"It's not all we are you know. You're just not a witch and I'm not just a vampire."

"Kol I know, but-''

He leaned in and kissed her this time slowly and they made out for hours. By the time they separated, she realized her friends would be getting out of school soon.

Kol drove her back home, and already the compunction settled over her. She didn't understand how she could like Kol. He could be sweet and still he was dangerous and frightening at times. The car stopped in front of her house and Kol looked at her as if to say something but then he just shook his head. Bonnie knew what he was going to ask her, but she would not invite him inside her house. He dropped her off at the door and gave her a chaste kiss.

Bonnie went inside her house and stood against her door, and slid all the way down, with her arms around her knees and listened to the car drive away.

She wanted to run away and she remembered a conversation that she had long ago with Kol. They were out at some fancy restaurant and for some reason he had brought up that if she ever ran away, that he would be able to find her no matter what. He said it as if he was joking, but when she looked into his eyes she saw that he was being serious. She couldn't stay at home.

Bonnie laid her head on the table, hoping that Kol would not show up at The Grill. Damon sat on a stool at the bar, downing his fortieth shot of vodka, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Bonnie, her head resting on the table, and this struck him as odd. He ordered another shot and when he received it, he strolled over to Bonnie casually.

"Hey," he said, sitting across from her ready to drink from his glass.

"Bonnie," he said, kicking her chair from underneath the table, but still her head rested on the table.

"Wake up, or I'm going to take this drink and pour it over your head," he said, taking his glass and holding it over her head. He wasn't really going to do it, but he thought she was going to wake up.

He heard her light snoring, and wondered what had tired her out.

"Bonnie, Elena is in trouble," he said, biting his lower lip as he continued to stare at the sleeping form.

"Witch," he said into her ear, as he bent down to talk to her. "Bonnie, you are not going to get anything for Christmas from me," Damon joked.

He placed his hand on her neck and was going to squeeze it, but then he heard her say something that came out muffled.

"I don't want Kol," she said, almost as if in pain.

"Coal is exactly what you're going to get," Damon snickered. "A big bag of coal."

Bonnie stretched out her arms and looked around at The Grill in a daze, and for a moment she felt disappointment run through her as she noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. Her eyes settled on Damon, who had stared back at her confused.

"Leave me alone," she sighed, looking around The Grill.

"Are you expecting someone?" Damon asked her, sitting on the chair across from her.

Bonnie glared at him. "Why are you here Damon?"

Damon didn't answer her and just stared at her, and it was making her uncomfortable. "Do you have some job that you're doing that's you know illegal?" Damon said.

Bonnie knew where this was going and she let out a nervous giggle.

"I mean you're so tired, I just thought that maybe you were-''

Bonnie cut him off. "No Damon it's not like that," she said.

"Then what is it?" Damon said, leaning in. His eyes conveying concern and as much as Bonnie wanted to tell someone it couldn't be him.

"Do you care Damon?" she said and watched as he deadpanned.

"Let me take you home," he said.

She was going to tell him no, but she yawned and just felt so exhausted that she nodded her head.

By the time Damon arrived at her house, she was asleep and he nudged her to wake up. She kicked and flailed her arms as he tried to get her to wake up. She woke up and gave him a small smile. "Sorry," she apologized for almost hitting him in the face.

Damon walked her to the door. "So invite me in," he tried, taking advantage of the fact that she was sleepy, so she may let him in by mistake.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Not a chance," she said.

"I had to try." Damon shrugged his shoulders and watched as she went in.

Meanwhile, Kol stood behind a tree, watching as Damon looked at Bonnie's house. He watched Damon head into his car, and he narrowed his eyes at the car as it sped away.

**Ok, so I guess I'll stop it here. It's too long, I know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.** **Kol is not going to handle things well in the next chapter. Who do you think Bonnie should pick? Because I'm really starting to like Kol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The CW and L.J. Smith do. No copyright infringement is intended. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading.**

Bonnie had gotten ready for school and was just coming out of the door, when she bumped into someone and her textbooks fell to the ground.

"Stefan," she said, looking into his sea green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I should've come earlier," he said, bending down to help her pick up her books. "Look I'm dropping Elena off, so I'll take you to school too."

"Thanks Stefan," she said. She was actually glad he was there; it felt like ages since they had talked.

"How have you been?" Stefan asked her curiously.

For some reason her heart started to thud in her chest as she thought about Kol and what she had done the day before with him, and she could see from Stefan's face that he could hear her heart pounding. "Everything is fine," she answered.

"Bonnie, Elena and I are really worried about you and you know that you could tell us anything," he said, smiling at her with genuine care.

"I know Stefan," she said. She was surprised when Stefan leaned toward her and hugged her. It felt so good to be hugged by him, and it was so hearty and she felt safe, but she wanted to cry for some reason.

Stefan opened the back door for Bonnie and she scooted in beside Elena and they hugged and she couldn't honestly remember the last time they had talked. "I've missed you so much," Elena told her.

"Me too," Bonnie said. She missed Elena and Caroline and felt that they had drifted apart for some time now.

They talked about the usual and caught up with everything when Elena asked, "So, Bonnie have you been seeing someone?"

"What?" Bonnie asked and she could feel her heart going a hundred miles a minute. She tried not to smile as she lied to Elena. "No way," she said, shaking her head.

Elena smiled a little. "You just seem really happy Bons."

"Did you do Mr. Tanner's paper?" Bonnie asked her changing the subject.

"Of course, but seriously I just wrote anything."

Bonnie patted her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I did the same thing."

"Stefan you coming?" Elena asked.

He shook his head no. "I have to feed," he explained.

Mr. Tanner stood in front of the class, droning about General Sherman, but Bonnie was not paying any attention. Her mind was on Kol, and the way he slid across the lane and she wasn't even aware that she was doing it but she had started to laugh.

"Ms. Bennett, do you finding General Sherman's torching of Atlanta hilarious?"

"No," Bonnie said. "Of course not," she said. Everyone was staring at her and she said, "Sorry."

Suddenly the phone began to ring, and she was thankful for it. Mr. Tanner went to answer it and she startled doodling in her book. Mr. Tanner, turned around and looked directly at her and then he hung up.

"Ms. Bennett the principal wants to see you immediately, and leave your paper on my desk."

_Oh great what had she done now?_ She took out her paper and placed it on his desk and said bye to Elena, who had on a confused expression.

Bonnie headed to the principal's office, wondering what he needed to speak to her about. When she got there she knocked on the door and she could hear someone rustling behind it.

Ms. Jenkins, the secretary, opened the door and led her inside.

"Sit down for a moment and Mr. Lightweight will be right with you."

"Ok," Bonnie said, sitting on one of the seats near the principal's office. Ms. Jenkins resumed her typing on the keyboard, but she noticed that she kept looking at her. It started to annoy Bonnie and she wanted to ask her what was her problem? When the woman spoke instead.

"I just see the resemblance," Ms. Jenkins said and she turned to face her computer, but Bonnie noticed that she started to smile like a school girl. "I totally see it," Ms. Jenkins said.

Now Bonnie felt uncomfortable and she saw Ms. Jenkins start to dial a number. "Ok you can go in Ms. Bennett," Ms. Jenkins smiled broadly at her.

Bonnie opened the door to Mr. Lightweight's office and found him standing right there. Mr. Lightweight was huge, he must have been seven feet tall and Bonnie wondered if he ever played basketball in his college years. "Ah, Ms. Bennett your brother has to told me so much about you."

"My brother?" Bonnie said surprised. As soon as Mr. Lightweight stepped aside, Bonnie saw Kol, sitting right there with a smile that seemed like he was stifling a laugh.

"Hello, darling," Kol said, getting up and kissing Bonnie right on the lips. Kol turned to find a stunned expression on Mr. Lightweight's face.

"We're a very affectionate family," Kol explained.

"Ah why yes," Mr. Lightweight said, "it's good to be close." Mr. Lightweight sat down and the chair creaked and Bonnie thought it would surely break.  
"Ms. Bennett let's get to it. Now I was looking over your file and you have all the qualifications. You've passed all the necessary tests. You no longer have to attend school and I can mail you your diploma in two days. Congratulations."

Bonnie sat there stunned and looked at Kol, who nodded approvingly. "I always knew my sister was brilliant," Kol smiled wickedly at Mr. Lightweight.

Mr. Lightweight smiled back and grinned at Bonnie unaware of how uncomfortable she felt. If she didn't go to school anymore then that meant Kol had more access to her.

"Mr. Tanner, are you sure I passed everything?"

Kol turned to her and gave her a baleful glare.

Mr. Tanner glanced at her file for a second and said, "With flying colors."

"What about Elena and Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"No they will be staying here," Mr. Tanner nodded. "Good luck with all your future endeavors, Ms. Bennett and I'm sure you'll succeed."

"Of course she will," Kol said, putting an arm around Bonnie. "We're a very successful family."

"Now I bid you adieu," Kol said, offering Mr. Tanner his hand. Mr. Tanner shook his hand and then shook Bonnie's, who offered a weak handshake. Bonnie wanted to tell Mr. Tanner what was going on, but it would be to no avail, he was compelled.

"Darling, mother is going to be so proud," Kol said, kissing Bonnie on the cheek. She couldn't believe that this was happening as she walked out of the office.

Ms. Jenkins was fixing her hair on her computer screen and when she spotted Kol, she pretended to type again. "Ms. Jenkins it was nice meeting you," Kol said, taking her hand and kissing it and Bonnie couldn't believe what happened. Ms. Jenkins was blushing and looked like a red balloon and she fell back onto to her chair and it was clear that she had fainted.

"OMG," Bonnie said.

"What is omg? Is that a new word?" Kol asked.

Bonnie ignored him and stared at Ms. Jenkins limp body. "Darling don't worry, she'll be all right," Kol said soothingly. "I just have that effect on women what can I say," he said, leading Bonnie out of the room.

There was no point in arguing with him, he was an Original and way more powerful than her and she felt like a trapped rabbit, or a fly stuck on a sticky tape.

He led her into the car and Bonnie wondered if Stefan had heard anything, but then she remembered Stefan was feeding.

"Aren't you happy? No more school," Kol beamed as he drove them to The Grill.

Bonnie smiled wanly and said, "Yeah." She had said it lowly, trying to hide how scared she was.

"Kol let's not go to The Grill," she said.

"Look you have to stop with this. Stop being ashamed of our relationship," he said, now driving at ninety miles an hour.

Bonnie wanted to argue some more, but at the rate that Kol was driving an accident was the last thing she needed.

When they arrived at The Grill, Bonnie saw that it was relatively empty. There were only four people there, so that calmed her down.

"Let's play some pool," Kol said, making his way to the pool tables. He went over and started checking out the pool sticks. Damon slipped into The Grill bored out of his mind and sat at the bar. It was never too early for a drink and he ordered a whiskey.

Kol picked a stick. "Let's make it interesting. A bet. Darling if I win, you promise me a good time," he said, winking at her. Damon perked up his ears, this seemed like it was going to be an interesting game. He thought he recognized the voice, but he wanted to hear the girl's response.

Bonnie hesitated. "That's not fair because I'm not going to win."

He would recognize that voice anywhere it was Bonnie. Damon did everything in his power not to turn around and look.

"You have a chance," he said. "I'll give you some pointers before we start."

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want to," she said.

"Darling," he said, making his way over to her, "what do you want if you win?"

"If I win," Bonnie said lowly, "you leave me alone."

Kol's face fell instantly from his face. There was no way he was going to comply with this bet and she didn't know that but he nodded.

They practiced first and Kol laughed as Bonnie scratched. "Like this darling," he said, coming behind her. . Bonnie hitched in her breath as she felt Kol pressed up against her.

Holding the stick together, they both bent down, and hit the white ball smoothly, but powerfully. The white ball hit a red and yellow ball and they both watched as the balls went into two separate holes at once.

"No way," Bonnie said, happily.

"I say we make a great team," Kol said, as Bonnie slapped him a high five.

That's it finally Damon had heard enough and he got up and was walking over to them when he saw that they had started to make out. Damon eyes blinked rapidly as he watched them and he looked around the Grill, but he was the only one witnessing this. He rubbed his eyes, but Bonnie was still on top of the pool table as Kol continued to kiss her.

"I'm so going to win," Kol said as he separated from Bonnie.

"No you're not," Damon said, surprised at how calm he sounded. Bonnie scooted off the pool table.

The two turned to face him, shocked, Bonnie more than Kol. Bonnie had a terrible feeling that something was going to happen as the two men stared at each other.

"So this is how you spend your time?" Damon said, glancing at Bonnie whose eyes were on Kol.

"It's better than her being your dea ex machina," Kol said, rubbing the stick he had in his hand.

Damon could feel the anger rising in him like boiling water. Bonnie sensed that this was not going to end well at all and she placed a hand on Kol's shoulder to calm him, but his eyes exuded danger as he stared at Damon.

"That is none of your business," Damon said to Kol.

"When it concerns Bonnie it is my business," Kol said, holding the pool cue tighter.

Damon clenched his hands into fists and he stole a glance at Bonnie who looked worried. Looking back at Kol he said, "You don't deserve her."

Kol grinned and said, "Oh,but you do?"

Bonnie finally spoke up and said lowly, but they heard her anyway. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not darling," Kol said. "We don't have to leave on his account," Kol said, glaring at Damon as if he was disgusted. Bonnie knew something was going to happen, but she didn't what she could do to prevent it.

**Ok, so shit will hit the fan in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
